I do not wish to save the child
by RonWeasleyLove
Summary: At a muggle train station, tragic things happen to a muggle teenager. When no one wants to save him who will save the day? Perhaps The Dark Lord himself? Rated just in case. Genre Romance just in case. Based on a true story. R&R. It's funny....


**A/n: This is a really short/stupid/silly/funny one-shot i put teogether with help from my freind Jaclyn.** **I hope you enjoy it.  
Warning: It gets a little slashey at the end but not much so it won't disturb anyone who dosen't like slash. It's really not much of a romance story...I just got carried away writing it. **

Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Snape, Tonks, Hermione, Mad Eye Moody, Molly, and Arthur were at a muggle train station. Suddenly, a teenage muggle boy passed out onto the hard, concrete ground and stared to shake vigorously.

"Ron, Harry, look!" Hermione said in a slight panic, pointing to the boy.

"What's it doing?" Ron asked.

"It's not an _it_, Ron. _He _is a human being and-"

As Ron and Hermione bickered Harry tapped Arthur's arm. He turned around and Harry pointed out the boy. By now, most of the muggels were noticing him too. Arthur acknowledged his wife, who said,

"The poor dear is having a seizer!"

"Well do something!" Hermione cried.

"I can't do anything with out my wand," Molly said, sadly.

"Constant vigilance, as I always say!" Mad Eye said, causing Hermione to shoot him an irritated glance.

"Look, he's falling!" exclaimed Tonks. The muggels started to gasp as the boy shook himself involuntarily onto the train tracks.

"The train is coming," announced Dumbledore in a strangely calm voice.

"CONSTANT VIGALENCE!" Moody screamed to the teenager as if he could hear him.

"Someone do something!" Molly cried, turning away from the sight.

"Save the child, Severus!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"I do not wish to save the child," Snape replied coolly, and darkly.

"No worries, Harry will save him!" Dumbledore said.

"Why do you always volunteer _me_?"

"Hermione!"

"Er…I don't think so, professor."

"Ron!"

"Yeah right, old man!"

"Ronald!" scolded Molly.

"Sorry, mum."

"Tonks!"

"I'd kill myself!"

"Moody!"

"No," he said plainly.

"Molly, Arthur!"

"We have children to support! We can't die!"

"How about _you _save the child, Albus," suggested Snape.

"Mug-CITIZENS save the child!" Dumbledore loudly said pretending not to hear him.

Just then there was a cracking noise from behind Hermione. When she turned to see who it was she screamed,

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running behind him.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood," Voldemort hissed.

"Oh dear," Molly said quietly, hiding behind her husband.

"_I_," he said dramatically," shall save the child."

And without further more due he jumped down onto the train tracks (after having a good number of muggels run away from him because of his odd looking appearance) and held the child down while the train passed over them.

When the train left, Voldemort helped the teenager get back on the platform and called the paramedics.

"Tom, you're a hero!" exclaimed Dumbledore, holding his arms out for a hug.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. BY. MY. REAL. NAME! AVADA KEDAVERA! Anyone else want to mess with this?" Voldemort screamed like a crazy person. Everyone else shook their heads no. "Now, I shall be going."

"WAIT!" screamed Hermione, running forward. "Voldemort, I…I love you."

"NO!" Harry yelled, running up too. "_I _love you."

"Hey, he's MINE!"

"Children, children, please. There's enough of The Dark Lord for everybody."

Hermione and Harry sighed dreamily and the three of them apparated.

"Well that was…interesting," Arthur said, scratching the back of his head.

"Lunch?" Tonks suggested.

"But…but," said Molly, "Albus just died!"

"Oh, he was bound to pass out any day now," Snape said, waving it off.

"True…." she reasoned.

"Constant vigilance, as I always say."

"If he says vigilance one more time…." Tonks muttered under her breath.

"Okay, lunch at Three Broomsticks it is!" Arthur chirped and everyone but Ron apparated.

"But...Voldemort…I LOVE YOU TOO!" Ron cried to the havens, dropping to his knees.

Voldemort apparated almost instantly wearing only pants and no shirt.

"Fine, you can join the threesome. You can make it a quartet!"

Ron threw a victory punch in the air and they apparated without wasting another second.

**A/n: This story is based on a real life event. Some guy was having a seizer and another guy did what voldemort dose. Review plz and i'll reply...you know you want to...**


End file.
